poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Spider-Man (2002)
Winnie the Pooh Meets Spider-Man is an upcoming film to be made by BrerBrian02 and the co-director BowserMovies1989. It appeared on Google Drive on 2-14-2015. A remake version of the movie will be made by Billy2009 in 2-2-2016. Plot Rafiki tells Zazu, Alice, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Yogi, Cindy, Boo Boo and the Road Rovers the backstory of how Pooh and friends met Peter Parker, who is Spider-Man, and how they all helped him to defeat a villain named Green Goblin. It began when he goes on a last field trip before graduating, nerdy high-school senior Peter Parker visits a genetics laboratory with his biology class, including his best friend friend Harry Osborn and his love interest, Mary Jane Watson. After being harassed by bullies and ignored by Mary Jane, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he is rendered unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. He experiments on himself with a new but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor that increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant, Dr. Stromm. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. During lunch at school, he finds his body producing webbing that shoot out of his wrist and that his quickened reflexes and super strength allow him to win a fight with bully Flash Thompson, Mary Jane's boyfriend. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money and when a thief raids the tournament, Peter indifferently observes. He later discovers his Uncle Ben has been carjacked and killed. Peter confronts the thief only to realize it was the same thief he let get away. After Peter disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window and dies. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum, who is openly biased towards Oscorp in favor of rival company Quest Aerospace. Upon graduating school, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. Newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson hires him as a freelance photographer, since Peter is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man, but does not hide his distrust of the hero in the newspaper printings. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company to Quest Aerospace, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair before being driven away by Spider-Man. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, Norman, unknown to Peter, deduces Spider-Man's true identity when he saw an injury caused by the Goblin on Peter; the Green Goblin later injures Aunt May, leaving her hospitalized. Mary Jane admits she has a crush on Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and she asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Mary Jane, arrives and discovers that she does not feel likewise toward him. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose who he wants to save, and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man saves both Mary Jane and the tram car, while the Goblin is pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Man. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where they fight. When the Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers the Goblin, unmasking him. Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to kill Spider-Man. Warned by his spider-sense, the superhero avoids the attack by jumping out of the glider's path, causing the glider to fatally wound Norman instead. Before his death, Norman asks Peter not to tell Harry about the Green Goblin. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to Norman's house and hides the Green Goblin's equipment. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man, thinking that he is responsible for his father's death, and asserts that Peter is all he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter she is in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Trivia *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Spider-Man 2. *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie, Ducky, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Donald Duck and Goofy guest star in this film. * Kingdom Hearts was released on the video game while Spider-Man was released in theaters. * Team Rocket will work for Norman Osborn. Links Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6:Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:BrerBrian02 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero Films Category:Remakes Category:Billy2009 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films Category:Films set in New York